legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherhood of Vader
Brotherhood of Vader is a powerful villain organization. Lead by none other then Darth Vader himself. They are the first main villains of Rise of the Villains. Leaders Darth Vader (main leader) Sheldon. J Plankton (second in command) Mama D (third in command) Prince Gasket (Fourth in command) Princess Archerina (Fifth in command) Hades (Disney) (sixth in command) Dark Emperor Liu Kang (Seventh in command) Dark Empress Kitana (Eighth in command) Darth-vader.jpg I will rule the world Plankton.jpg Mama D.jpg Prince Gasket.jpg Princess archerina.jpg Hades the Lord of the Dead.png Dark Emperor Liu Kang.png Dark Empress Kitana.png Scientists Dr. Insano Dr. Doom Dr. Eggman Robotnik (Sonic Satam) Dr. Zachary Dr. Killjoy Krang Pinky and The Brain Dr. Horrible Dr. Linksano Black Manta Dr. Blowhole Dr. Drakken Dr. Finitevus Dr. Nefarious Dr. Psychobos Dr. Octopus Mr. Freeze Dora Smithy Chester V Mad Thinker M.O.D.O.K. Anton Sevarius Frax Gizmo Dr.insano.jpg Doctor-doom pictureboxart 160w.jpg Eggman.png STH.Cast.SEGA.DoctorRobotnik2.jpg Doctor zachary 8294.png DrKilljoy.jpg Krang.jpg Brainpinky.jpg Dr. Horrible0.jpg Doctor Linksano.jpg Black Manta.png Dr.Blowhole.jpg Drakken.JPG Nigel dobbyn s dr finitevus by thekkm d6n3ent-fullview.jpg Dr. Nefarious 3.jpg Dr. Psychobos 11225.png Spiderman-doctor-dr-octopus-6.jpg MrFreeze btas.jpg Dorasmithy.jpg Chesterv3.jpg Mad Thinker AEMH.png MODOK.png 250px-Sevarius.png Frax.png 281293 234548013243507 1017301 n.jpg Generals Darkonda Eclipter Skales Deviot General Cryptor Techno Wu (brainwash) P. I. X. A.L (brainwash) Naare Morgana Mesogog Koragg Fury Fuiro Fangtom M. Banson Kurvira General Zod (Man of Steel) General Thade Darkonda35.png 3 Ecliptor - new 400.jpg Skales the Hypnobria 1.png Deviot.png GenCryptor.jpg techno-wu.jpg Pixal.png Naare.jpg Morgana LM2.jpg Mercenaries Deadpool Blight Barbara Kean Durge Cat R. Waul Breezie the Hedgehog Big Boss Anarky Agent Kruger Black Mariah Erik Killmonger Lady Octopus Hobgoblin Gwenpool Obito Uchiha Cinder Fall Ferris Boyle Joe Chill Immortan Joe Hopper Lady Caine Psyphon Sledge Two Face The Penguin Tombstone (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Slade Rouge the Bat Rojo Macbeth (Gargoyles) Thailog Flintheart Glomgold Dollface Simon Phoenix Frankie the Droid Diamanda Hagan Aurra Sing Tess Mercer Diamanda Hagan Other members Tia Dalma Megabyte Hexadecimal Black Wolf Pete Nebula Malware Hopper Mother Gothel White Wolf Diomino Leather Elektra (Comic Version) Kamdor Lady Waltham Evil Emma Dirty Bubble Divatox Robbie Rotten Lizzie Borden Dark Princess Dark Princess (2014) Ixis Nagus Cheshire Cat Cia Bandit Princess Hanzo Catwoman Rita Repulsa Maleficent Maleficent (Maleficent 2014) Jafar Desdmona The Cyber Shredder Amora the Encha tress Mister Sinister Sandman Venom Sarah Kerrigan Ice King Red Hulk Eclipsa Butterfly Risky Boots Captain Barbossa Magica De Spell The Evil Queen Man Ray Princess Celestia/Daybreaker Nightmare Moon Nomar the Sub-mariner Black Siren Elijah Price Looma Red Wind Emma Frost Star Sapphire Star Shpphire (Dc Animated Universe) Asajj Ventress Quinlan Vos Hypno Woman The Joker Harley Quinn Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad) Killer Croc Killer Croc (Suicide Squad) Billy, Mandy and Grim Electro Evil Elsa Vilgax Albedo Fiona Fox Stormy Weather Timebreaker Reflekta Eric Cartman The Flying Dutchman Randall Boggs Me-mow Mojo Jojo Lein Da Jet the Hawk Wave Storm Etna Madame Masque Loki Laufeyson Carnage Mewtwo Zombizou Catherine Tramell Madame Lorraine Ava Lord Dark Mary Marvel Abomination Chemo Clayface Cia Colonel Muska Dayu Deker Jek-14 Mother Gothel Lobo Ozymandias Faith Lehane Council of Doom Ghost (Ant-man and Wasp) Killer Frost (Arrowverse) Maxima Judas Liz Terra (Comics) Terra Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Groups